The Reason Why Link Can't Steer a Ship
by zeldamaster456
Summary: Link asks Linebeck if he can steer the ship. Linebeck just made the biggest mistake of his life by saying yes. Read the story to find out what happens. Phantom Hourglass


I hope you readers like this next fanfic! If you played Phantom Hourglass, you must know who Linebeck is (You know, the jerk with the awesome theme?). Without further ado, enjoy!

Warning: Link can talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Link or Linebeck. Nintendo does. I'm just a fan.

* * *

(Linebeck's theme plays)

Linebeck stood right next to his ship, polishing it carefully. He loved his ship more than life itself. If anything happened to it, he wouldn't forgive himself. While polishing, Link came by and stared at Linebeck.

"Hey Linebeck! Whatcha doing?" the young Hero of Time asked.

"Well squirt, I'm polishing my ship," the captain told him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want it to get dirty. Now get lost! Don't you have anything better to do?" Linebeck asked obviously annoyed by Link's stupid questions.

"Not really," Link said. "Can't I stay here?"

Linebeck thought about it for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, but don't make any noise."

(Theme stops)

Link nodded and sat on the grass. He started thinking about his current adventure. How was he going to save Tetra from Bellum? How was he going to get rid of those annoying Phantoms in the Temple of The Ocean King? How was he going to get home? The young boy then stood up and thought: "I should at least have some fun before I do all of that stuff." He turned to Linebeck and thought this question over. He then mustered up all of the courage he had and blurted out his question.

"Could I steer your ship for a little bit?"

(Theme starts up again)

Linebeck turned to Link and raised an eyebrow. "You? Steer MY ship? I think not!"

"Aww, c'mon Linebeck! I'll try not to crash into anything!" Link whined.

"You're only a kid! You don't have a license," Linebeck said crossing his arms.

"I've steered a ship before!"

"You've told me that story a billion times, and I've told you, that was SAILING. It's a lot different from this."

"They're both boats! I said I won't crash into anything," Link said.

Linebeck closed his eyes thinking. He then decided his answer.

"Oh alright, but if I see even a speck of dirt, you're dog meat, squirt," he reluctantly said.

Link widened his eyes. "You mean it?"

The captain sighed nodding.

The Hero of Time dove into Linebeck's arms thanking him repeatedly.

"…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't ruin this opportunity," Linebeck warned. The young boy nodded.

Link hopped on the ship behind the steering wheel and Linebeck reluctantly stood right next to him.

_"I'm going to love this," _Link thought.

_"I'm going to regret this," _Linebeckthought.

(The Great Sea plays)

Link started up the engine of the ship and steered out of the harbor. "Hey Linebeck, how am I doing?" he asked.

But, Linebeck wasn't next to him. Link looked around confusedly. "Linebeck?"

He then saw Linebeck bring in a lifejacket. "What's that for?" Link asked.

"Just in case you crash," Linebeck explained. Link shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you don't trust me! We're going to be fine," the green clad said.

"Make sure you pay attention to the sea," Linebeck snarled.

Link looked at the water in front of him and saw a few rocks in the way. "Linebeck, is this ship strong enough to cut through rocks?"

"No kid! Steer fast! Steer!"

Link obeyed him and turned the wheel swiftly, causing Linebeck to fly into a wall. The ship moved away from the rocks just in time.

"How'd I do?" Link asked.

"Phenomenal," Linebeck muttered sarcastically standing up.

Link's smile then turned into a frown when he noticed something building up inside of him. "Uh, Linebeck, I don't feel so good."

"What's the matter, squirt? Steering the ship too much for you? You can slash enemies, annoy me, drink a bunch of potions, but can't steer a ship?" Linebeck joked.

Link's cheeks turned green. "No it's not that. I think I'm gonna…"

He was cut off when he puked all over the window. Linebeck screamed in horror when the puke covered his newly washed window.

"I spent a half hour on that!" he yelled. The captain then grabbed Link and started choking him.

"This is why I didn't want you steering this ship!!!!" Linebeck yelled. Link's face then turned green again and he puked all over Linebeck.

"Ahh!" Linebeck dropped the young Hero of Time and backed up into the steering wheel. The ship turned a rode right into a huge rock.

Linebeck and Link looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Linebeck asked.

Link nodded. "I think we hit a…"

The ship then exploded throwing Link and Linebeck into the sea.

Linebeck spit water out of his mouth and glared at Link, who was smiling.

"That was really fun! Can we do that again?" Link asked Linebeck.

He wasn't answered, because Linebeck was swimming after him, wanting to hurt him mortally.

(Game Over theme plays)

And that is why Link can never be in charge of steering a ship.

* * *

Yep, you wonder why Link can never steer a ship? All of that stuff happens. Please review!


End file.
